


On the Rooftop

by despair_kitty



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despair_kitty/pseuds/despair_kitty
Summary: Just a step is all it takes to end ones life. Just a hand is needed to save it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy almost turkey day if you're in America!  
> And if you're not... Ummm... Happy day, then!
> 
> This is such an underrated ship omg.

Mikan Tsumiki stood on the school roof, preparing to jump. If I'm gone no one will care, right? I am just a waste of space. She tried to reassure herself that this was the right decision, but deep down she knew that this was a bad choice.

Nevertheless, she took those steps forward, prepared to draw her last breath. She let one foot loom over the edge and closed her eyes. Reflecting on her life, she pushed all her weight onto the foot hanging over the edge, prepared to fall and smash into the ground. But there was a hand stopping her, pulling her back. "Hold on Tsumiki-San" The voice was calm and beautiful and belonged to none other than Nagito Komaeda. He pulled her away from the edge, from her last breath, from the end of her wretched life. She toppled over herself and ended in a position where she was sitting on her knees. 

"What were you doing, someone as wonderful as you shouldn't try to take her own life." He said, turning her body to face him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! FORGIVE MEEEEEE!" Mikan cried hopelessly, tears flowing like rivers down her pale cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay! It's okay!" Nagito tried to sound as comforting as he could, not knowing what to do with the sobbing nurse. "But can you tell me why you were up here?" 

Mikan nodded slowly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ummm..." Her voice timid, shaky and soft, she sighed and pushed away more tears. Although she had no reason to, she felt as if she could trust the lucky student. "I w-was s-sick of b-being picked o-on, an-and I f-figured no one w-would m-miss me."

"You've got that wrong Tsumiki-San! I'm sure lots of people would miss you! I-" his voice suddenly became much more quite, a small blush spreading across his face. "I would miss you."

Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth dropped open. "Y-you would?"

"And besides, a couple of bad days are worth a life, right?" Nagito laughed awkwardly, fully aware of how it felt like every single blood cell in his body was rushing to his face. He was sure he looked like a tomato with white hair and a body.

"You're dodging the question Komaeda-Kun." She didn't stutter at all and he looked at her in surprise. Assuming she had done something wrong she immediately burst out with and endless stream of "I'M SORRY!" and "FORGIVE ME!"

"You did nothing wrong! Mikan, stop. Please." He reached down and patted her on the head. He then proceeded to catch a wave of bad luck and trip over his own feet, falling on top of Mikan. His face landed in the awkward position between her boobs and both let out yelps of surprise. 

Nagito pushed himself up and looked and the nurse. Her long, uneven strips of plum hair were spread all over the roof and small tears were forming in her eyes. He reached out his hand to her and helped her to her feet. "I'm so sorry. My bad luck has just kicked in."

It was her turn to study him, his pale skin, his fluffy white hair, his mysterious eyes. She could feel her heart speed up and she felt so confused. What is going on? Am I sick? I haven't heard of a sickness like this before. 

Suddenly Nagito pulled her in and her lips met his. He could taste the salt from her tears. She could feel his heartbeat as her soft lips pressed his chapped ones. They stayed like that for who knows how long. Finally they broke apart. 

"Ko-komaeda..." Tears slowly dripped down her cheeks. They weren't sad tears though. She hadn't cried happy tears in a long time.

"I'm sorry Tsumiki-San. You probably didn't want to touch someone as worthless as me, and certainly not kiss." His voice was serious even though he wore a sheepish smile.

"Komaeda-Kun. You're not worthless." His eyes widened again, and she smiled. "You saved me, remember."

After that day on the roof, their classmates noticed that Mikan and Nagito were a lot close than they were before. Before the despair, they relied on each other, forming hope-filled memories.

When Komaeda was the last one to wake up from the simulation, no one remembered anything from their past school life. Soon, though, two classmates in particular would have their memories trickle back into their minds and reawaken a love that had been forgotten and tossed aside.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad tbh ;-;  
> I feel like I said "prepare" too much in the first paragraph.  
> I also feel like I messed up their characters.
> 
> Oh well.  
> I HOPE you enjoyed anyways ;)


End file.
